Time Flies
by MoriMori
Summary: Weekly prompted one-shots:: Wk. 3 - Ty Lee hadn't expected a real relationship with Sokka. But she also hadn't expected for it to be so hard to let him go. Post-series, Ty Lokka.
1. Of Course ::Ty Lee and Azula::

After Azula's imprisonment, Ty Lee visited her nearly every day. Of course she had. There was no discernable reason, bu she had been there every day, sitting outside of the fallen Princess' cell and talking as if everything was fine.

Of course Azula was angry. Most of the time she just sat in her cell quietly, back to Ty Lee, silent. Other times she would explode in a frenzy of frantic anger, yelling and screaming until the guards came.

It was the former that always broke Ty Lee down. Maybe it was because she always felt _so close_ to finally breaking through the walls between them. All she needed was for Azula to turn around… But she never did.

Ty Lee knew that it was time to leave. Leave this part of her life behind and start fresh, do it before her whole aura became tainted with the ache of a lost friendship. The Kyoshi warriors provided that opportunity.

There was one last visit. "I'm not going to be coming anymore…because I'm leaving for Kyoshi Island tomorrow. I can't believe that I'm going to be a Kyoshi Warrior! But… I'll come back and visit."

"Yes you will." The sound of Azula's voice made Ty Lee's eyes widen in surprise. It sounded like she was struggling to keep her voice level and calm; "You will come here every day you are here. You will visit frequently. You will not let those girls keep you away. You will _not_ forget about me."

Ty Lee responded without thinking, "Yes…"

It was more of a promise, but Ty Lee liked to think of it as a marriage, a wedding. It kept her from remembering that it was more of a death sentence; a reminder that Ty Lee was bound to Azula forever.

"Of course."

* * *

prompt was: wedding.


	2. An Identity ::Joo Dee::

No one knew and no one would ever remember, but Joo Dee had once been named Mae Ling.

She was actually a refugee from an outer Earth Kingdom village that had been ransacked by the Fire Nation. Food and shelter came quickly for her; more than half of the outer ring of Ba Sing Se had been in her place once, and they reached out to her in her time of need.

Needless to say, Ba Sing Se became a safe haven for her, a heaven on earth.

Learning everything about the city was just a natural progression. Mae Ling had always been a curious young woman. She spent hours upon hours reading endless scrolls about every second of Ba Sing Se history and culture. And though she was a beautiful woman, Mae Ling brushed off any and all suitors. Things like that had never been important to her, never…

After a year of living in the city Mae Ling took it upon herself to start giving tours to the new refugees. Her tours became more and more well known, and soon ever people who had been living in Ba Sing Se all their lives began to attend.

It was on a beautiful day during one of those tours that Mae Ling met Long Feng: "I could use a woman of your talents."

It was on a cold, rainy day in a dark room lit by only one slowly rotating light bulb that Mae Ling became Joo Dee.

* * *

prompt was: Earth Kingdom


	3. Then Let Them Go ::Sokka and Ty Lee::

Their romance was anything but romantic. It was more of a handful of smirks, stolen kisses, teasing comments and, of course, debilitating punches.

"Er… am I supposed to not have any feeling in my left leg?" Sokka was nursing an unresponsive leg and pouting over at Ty Lee who just gave him a cheeky grin and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course!" She giggled, "This _is_ a spar, after all."

Sokka just sighed, giving up and leaning back on his elbows. "That's right. I guess I just forgot about your whole freaky limb-numbing-chii-punching-power."

Ty Lee gave him another melodic laugh and sat down next to him (gracefully, Sokka noted). She looked about the same as ever, he figured, though the Kabuki makeup of the Kyoshi warriors that she now wore was a bit off-putting to him.

Okay, that wasn't fair. It looked great on her, _too_ good. Maybe, Sokka thought, groaning inwardly, he had a thing for girls in Kabuki makeup. Yes, the makeup was certainly to blame.

"How long are you all staying?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"Just another night. Suki wishes we could stay longer." Oops; her name had slipped out and now he felt guilty. Damn it.

Ty Lee stood up abruptly. "I bet she wouldn't if she knew what we did last night, huh?" She tossed him a familiar smirk.

"Ty Lee we ca—"

"I _know._ Don't worry." He was too gentlemanly to keep this cheating—if you wanted to call it that—going. And she had grown to respect that in him.

So this time she just blew him a kiss and let him be. What was that old saying again?

Oh right; if you love someone, then you should let them go.

* * *

prompt was: alternate pairing.


End file.
